


Polaris

by vktorkatsuki (ayna222)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Hasetsu, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayna222/pseuds/vktorkatsuki
Summary: Victor's feeling a little nervous about his and Yuuri's wedding. Can Yuuri help him feel better?





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JungleJayps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/gifts).



> This is a gift for Jayps on the 18OI!!! server! I'm so terribly sorry for the delay; the holidays have my entire family going all over the place. I hope you like this little gift, and that you have a happy new year!

A week before the wedding, after a long day of Hasetsu reunions, Victor found he was too wired to sleep. Yakov and his moms were coming tomorrow to meet with Yuuri's parents, and he'd be a fool if he weren't nervous about it. What if they didn't like each other? What if his family was too loud for the Katsukis, and they decided he wasn't good enough for their (perfect, beautiful) only son after all? What if  _ Yuuri  _ came to his senses and saw that Victor wasn't good enough? Tomorrow was either the beginning of his new life, or the end of it, and the stress of not knowing had been giving him nightmares for days.

At around midnight, Victor gave up on sleep  and headed out into the Hasetsu night. Hopefully a walk would wipe away some of his darker thoughts. Scores of stars studded the sky of the clear June night, countless more than could be seen in St. Petersburg. Victor loved the way he could trace the constellations here.

His aimless stroll brought him round to the beach. A fitting place for questioning everything. He took off his shoes and sat just out of the reach of the waves, letting himself squish his toes in the sand and get lost in his thoughts.

A cough broke him out of his reverie.

“Am I interrupting something?” asked Yuuri.

Victor turned to smile at his fiancé. “No, everything’s fine. Did I wake you?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I felt you get out of bed, and thought I’d follow you for a bit; I’ve been worried about you these past few days.”

Oh. That’s actually rather nice?

“I’m fine, Yuuri, really. Just a bit worried about tomorrow I guess.” Victor turned back towards the ocean and pulled his knees up to his chest. Back and forth, back and forth, the waves pounded the shore.

Victor heard a shuffling noise and felt a thump. Yuuri must have sat down next to him. Ugh, hopefully he wouldn’t want to talk, Victor wasn’t sure he could put his feelings into words yet. He kept staring silently at the waves.

“You see that?”

Victor looked to where Yuuri was pointing. “The Big Dipper?”

“Oh, is that what it’s called in English? We call it  _ Hokuto Shichisei,  _ the seven stars of the Northern Dipper. People used to pray to the gods in those stars to ward away earthquakes and things like that. See there?” He pointed towards the first star in the dipper’s handle. “That’s  _ tonrosho.  _ The Chinese myth says it’s ruled by the rat; Shinto doctrine says that all those stars belong to Amenominakanushi, the first  _ kami. _ ”

“And what do you say, Yuuri?” asked Victor quietly.

“I say...I say they’re beautiful no matter who they belong to.”

The couple sat quietly for a minute or two. Victor broke the silence.

“You really know a lot about stars.”

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah, my dad loves telling me those old stories. We’d actually come right to this spot to look at the constellations; you found the best view in Hasetsu.”

Victor chuckled a bit at that, before falling back into his sombre mood. “I hope my parents appreciate yours as much as I do.”

Yuuri smiled warmly and scooted closer to Victor. “Is that what this is about?  _ Vitya,  _ my parents are going to love your family! They’re the reason why you’re here after all. Besides, my mom has already started choosing which recipes to teach your moms while they’re here, and what questions to ask about Russian food. She wants to cater the whole wedding herself, you know.”

“Oh I hope she does! Katsudon for every course sounds perfect,” laughed Victor. He scanned the sky for a moment and pointed to a star. “Look there, Yuuri”

Yuuri squinted up in concentration, as though he were cataloguing constellations in his head.  _ Too cute!  _

“I’m not sure what that one’s called in Japanese, but it’s called  _ polyarnaya zvezda  _ in Russian, the North Star. Sailors used to use it to find their way out on the ocean. Mama always said to find it if I felt lost, that it would guide my way. I used to spend a lot of time looking up at that star.”

“You say that like you don’t anymore,” said Yuuri.

“I don’t need  _ polyaraya _ when I have you,” replied Victor. “You’ve become my North Star, guiding me exactly where I need to go. I never feel lost when I’m with you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri blushed, and scooted even closer to Victor, leaning his head on Victor’s shoulder. They sat like that for a while, watching the waves and twinkling stars. As Victor was about to drift off, he heard Yuuri mumble, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied.

“I’m glad we’re getting married,” said Yuuri sleepily.

“I’m glad too,” replied Victor. With that, they fell asleep to the sounds of the sea.


End file.
